


【泉♂レオ♀】双人舞

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo





	【泉♂レオ♀】双人舞

**双人舞**

by lattice

  
  
十四岁的某个午后他候在练功房外，低飞的蜻蜓逃至廊间，降落在邻家姐姐束着蝴蝶结的小包，振翅落下粼粼潮风，将密不透风的凝滞搅出小小的豁口。濑名泉不耐烦地低头看腕表，玻璃棱镜折射出诡谲变幻的云朵。暴雨将至，月永レオ踏着橙紫的幕景含胸低头走出，舞鞋拖曳出晦暗绵长的阴影，每步如有千钧重。  
“磨磨蹭蹭这么久？快些去换衣服吧，我只有一把伞。”  
无瑕之白哺育出饱满沁甜的果实，不漏缝隙又吹弹可破，紧身舞裙勾勒出少女傲人的轮廓，欲求的曲线服帖地扼住他的咽喉。山雨欲来风满楼，悸动在无人之地秘而不宣地攀上他。濑名泉欲盖弥彰地后退半步，以防喜爱肢体接触的青梅竹马跳起来圈住脖子，少女只是勉力抬眸，挤出拟态而非求真的标志性微笑：“呜啾~……”  
——怎么了，れおちゃん……这可不像平常聒噪的你，发烧了吗？他伸出手，月永レオ猫咪般乖巧地用额头去贴，蹭蹭掌心面露安心与满足，挽着他眷恋地回望：“濑名……这是我最后一次来这里了。”  
——我要放弃舞蹈，今后不再跳舞了。  
  
瓢泼暴雨截断归路，月永レオ蕾丝衬衫的肩头被浸湿大半，他脱下外套将小巧玲珑的少女圈在怀中——平时不是总爱往我怀里钻吗？现下不许离这么远。年幼半岁却行事如哥哥，他怜爱地捋平一缕橙色呆毛：“可以告诉我原因了吗？……我是为了什么才继续跳下去，れおちゃん比任何人都清楚。”  
近日里他正为成为能与月永レオ搭档的舞者而矢志不渝地努力，为托举动作进行的上肢练习也成效颇丰。挠着甚少寡言的小橘猫的下巴，揽着少女腰肢的力道不动声色地加重：“无论如何我都尊重你的决断，但れおちゃん这般不负责任半途而废，会将我们一切努力付诸东流。”  
雨水将空气叩出琐碎的涡旋，连同二人份的心跳一并共振。“同你一起”的期许一并灰飞烟灭，掺入每个愿景的碎片缀成不规则乐章，嘈杂得振聋发聩。相拥立在街角，少女把玩他的马甲纽扣，声音虚浮在水雾中：“濑名……会嫌我胖吗？”小猫般的女孩湿漉漉地望来，眸里是百年一遇的怯意，人际关系也好，上手的特长也罢，她向来游刃有余地示人。  
“怎么突然这样问？虽然我经常掐你的脸，但这不代表……”  
女孩摇头，视线难堪地下循——较同龄人丰满两个cup的胸乳，她的好竹马功不可没。荷尔蒙将情谊见微知著地催化变质，汇为秘而不宣的倾慕植根于邻家姐姐过于情色的身体，一年前便将懵懂不安的魂魄牵至一墙之隔少女的居室。水手服前襟被乳房生生挤得鼓涨，堪堪脱落的纽扣连同微掩的窗扉撑出暧昧的一线，任履行神秘仪式的圣地流入一地一壁粉色光影。反锁屋门嗅吻蕾丝胸衣间深邃的沟壑，舌尖灵巧探入少女稚嫩丰饶的处女地，虔诚造出馥郁的豁口，亲身将其滋养得亮晶晶湿淋淋，急不可耐在甜香中为自身织作牢笼。  
是被濑名揉大的，归根结底是濑名的错，撒娇般的怨怼软绵绵，化为橙色细流轻抚始作俑者的耳膜——纤瘦修长的身材是舞者的修行，芭蕾尤为甚。与我不同，濑名是天生的舞者。橙色脑袋埋在前胸，女孩终于扯着衣角落泪：“老师说我身材不适合，继续下去毫无意义，得不到认可混不出名堂……我这副模样，很臃肿很丑吗？”  
他全然不嫌弃，更是身心拜服爱之若狂。初中生的尖酸恶毒不容小觑，本就追求者甚众的れおちゃん被同性变本加厉地造谣私生活混乱，异性们用少女承载不堪入耳的黄色废料，促狭地眯起眼咂舌调侃濑名君好福气。他仗着姐姐对自己言听计从的特权，不止一次在床上爱抚赞叹她的美，终能促使月永レオ再次挺胸抬头，重建白纸般脆弱不堪的自信。而今爱好被世俗宣判死刑，白纸连同嫩叶打着旋儿卷入下水道。  
“没有哪位舞者的身体这样下流，是‘色情的乳牛’……”  
“……不要这么妄自菲薄，下流的是觊觎れおちゃん胸部的我吧！”  
他吼出一句，招致路人侧目。“也不该这么讲……”早熟的少年撑着伞摸着脖子斟酌措辞——不要为他人的欲望买单，不要为他人的看法左右。这般标准自己便能履行吗？他扪心自问，正因无法完全不瞻前顾后，无法始终秉承圣人的高风亮节，人才可堪称作是“人”。他们沉默前行，迈入月永家后的须臾，滤去杂质的日光再次流入窗棂。撑开雨伞晾在阳台，方感被淋湿的左肩都干了大半。恢复元气的长女拥抱了小琉可，前来收起晾晒的衣物：“我父母今晚不回来……”  
  
——れおちゃん，他心照不宣地抬眸，迎上女孩灼灼的期许。月永レオ红着脸带他回房间，咔哒一声反锁。一门之隔背对客厅浇花的妹妹，姐姐同样被压在门板经受灌溉。熟谙地破开欲迎还拒的牙关，黏连的吻是橙子味道——又偷吃糖了？他从乳房上腾出只手去掐贪食的橘猫——濑名果然很H，就连接吻手都不闲着，我的胸部就这样柔软好摸吗？支点罢了，他意犹未尽地舔唇：“托举也好吻技也罢，我的突飞猛进可都多亏了れおちゃん陪我练习……”  
女大十八变，幼时的假小子跃身为街坊称赞的出挑美人，却无第二人有幸近水楼台先得月。星星、憧憬或下酒菜，外人眼中生着翡翠般绿眸的高岭之花，却唯独甜美地声称会满足濑名一切意愿。若是利用这份天真与纯粹在床上将你拾掇得舒坦服帖，你终会成为我的所有物吗？——濑名，我的奶好喝吗？任他奉为至宝般捧着两只奶，乳尖含住轻轻吮吸，月永レオ的明知故问黏着稚气未脱的鼻音，双腿难耐地交叠，小猫船袜已被蹬去一半。  
好香，他晕乎乎地沉沦在少女鲜活的熏香间。人总会在喜欢的人身上嗅到独特的气味。他或许真切地喜欢月永レオ，纵使对方或许只是出于“满足一切意愿”的允诺。不是情侣却抑不住互相抚慰的冲动，印证双方平分秋色的强欲，共享割舍不断的雏鸟情结，风吹草动便血脉偾张。十四岁少年生得眉目俊朗，凭理论知识成为年上般的教引者，如她所愿的胆大妄为，今日尤为甚地想引领她被欲望洪流冲去一切烦恼。  
“想到濑名，下面就水流成河……只能作曲来纾解。该如何是好……当真要被濑名开发成下流的身体了……”  
“那就唤着我的名字自己揉，在学校就在卫生间控制音量……欲求不满的れおちゃん被我吸胸部是什么感觉？”  
“……想被濑名狠狠地干。”  
好孩子，变声期的少年沙哑地笑，一手爱抚老练而荡漾的乳波，隔着校裤的硬挺去蹭腿间生涩的花苞，纾解与栽火自然是不足量。指尖应邀挑起浸湿的草莓内裤，瓣叶颤巍巍地泌出朝露，尚不曾被调教出迎合态，吐着水儿羞答答地闭紧，被他用指尖蘸满爱液利落地剥开，回想AV情节拨弄粉嫩饱满的肉芽。轻轻一捏便痉挛着喷水，少女通身绷成蓄满的弓，欢欣鼓舞地挺腰逢迎，将呻吟活活哽回剧烈起伏的胸腔。  
  
小学起堆满抽屉的巧克力，全被他借花献佛送进姐姐的肚皮。现今情势大转——濑名希望我恋爱吗？某次云淡风轻的问询后，女孩便因“濑名会不开心”而无差别拒绝各路爱意。姐姐，他久违地有求地唤，恋爱也好身材也罢，乃至在床上顺遂我的心意，你本不必……为何如此在意我？月永レオ不作声，只将他揽在前胸被乳浪淹没，被舔舐时向后攀上枕头呈上快活的扭曲神色，这副销魂蚀骨的天真媚态足以让所有男人眼馋心热。  
——れおちゃん从不回应我的心意，好过分。渴望抚慰的邻家弟弟闷闷地开口含住，如同婴儿嘬吸妈妈的乳头。勾人的呢喃只容他亲历，软绵的胸乳只容他体味，便是暂且容他自满的青梅竹马的特权。十项全能优等生濑名泉敢在全校师生前朗声演讲，却不曾有开口问询的胆量。畏惧的失败世间独一份，便是被れおちゃん拒绝的可能——我被濑名单方面玩弄不公平！对方情迷意乱地抬腿，立起脚尖试探他的耐受，上下逡巡拨弄他的硬挺。  
毫无章法的前戏，秉承搭档的默契依旧如鱼得水。笑靥是携着邀约的狡黠，指甲油是鲜嫩的橙，白皙脚腕圈起明晃晃的星星挂饰直直探来，淙淙的欲望长河自脚趾注入流经四肢百骸。操持着顽童般恶劣的把戏，一丝一角便被吃透拿捏任由摆布。自控力强大如斯，却未免如现下般濒临溃堤。少年喘着粗气口干舌燥蓝眸布满血丝，身体与灵魂都被重塑成她满意的形状。  
见他仍装作柳下惠，月永レオ面露困惑亲手拢起乳肉，指尖揉面团般胡乱戳弄：呜，不如濑名揉得舒服……濑名是怎样做的？潺潺地将防水垫晕出暧昧的深色阴影，身下铺展开天蓝色的舞台幕布，肉体交叠的双人舞在梦境中连缀成蒙太奇。连贯的长镜映出写进基因的占有与贪念，更不漏下少女每个夺魄的颦蹙，摆弄双腿敞成M字型，袒出虎牙含着自己的家伙，飞鸟长鸣着途经落地窗，白鸽般的双乳从撕裂的舞裙中飞出，就着破碎的布料插进秘境的密林在至深处播种。  
——这般毫无防备吗？我是濑名，可我也是男人，男人都是恶劣且危险的，濑名也不例外。他爱抚着れおちゃん的脖颈，暂且只肯付诸缠绵的吻。目前还太早，他躲闪着自身栽下的苦果，身心却被她胶着在粉色帐帷里——至少此时此地她是我的，无形中主权的宣告催着他再度伸手拿捏少女大腿根处细嫩的软肉，月永レオ双臂圈住他以示首肯，堪堪苏醒的理智再度转圜。门被叩响，月永レオ比划嘘声，小琉可救场般打破拉锯唤两人吃饭。“稍等，濑名在为我补习……”乳尖颤巍巍地立着，被邻家弟弟坏心眼地舔了下，足尖抓紧通身战栗，“嗯……！”  
“姐姐？”妹妹会意道：“又让泉哥哥帮忙缝被巨乳撑掉的纽扣吗？”  
——现在的小学生懂得可真多。而被最喜欢的妹妹抓个现行，月永レオ羞红了脸手脚并用推开濑名泉，生着成熟的胸乳，心思却比妹妹更稚嫩。青梅竹马却意犹未尽地在穿衣镜前自后拥住她。“今天的补习，れおちゃん进步颇丰，”他朗声抚着自己造出的齿印，拢了拢愈发饱满的双峰，指尖剐蹭挺翘的乳尖，在她轻声尖叫中隔着布料象征性冲撞数下，直到女孩攀上他的胳膊泪眼婆娑：“补习，明天再……”一言为定，他舐去女孩眼尾的泪花，在月永レオ重归威风凛凛的骑士姐姐时，闷闷地去卫生间自行解决。  
  
“我通知过舞蹈老师了，我的最后一堂课同样结束了。”  
少年轻松地笑，为邻家姐姐擦头发。月永レオ瞪圆了猫般的绿眸：“会让我有罪恶感的！我还有音符，凭此便能活下去了！”  
“我不知道这算什么……对れおちゃん身心的依恋，这份心情胜过所有。不是れおちゃん就不行，你不在的话，一切都没有意义。”断舍离难得果断的少年为她按摩头皮，小橘猫无暇去听，安心被伺候得哼哼唧唧。青梅竹马一同长大，与れおちゃん天壤地别，却在某些方面达成微妙的重合——便是去付诸感情的心愿，或许是她潜移默化的结果。  
不仅是舞蹈，他同样坐拥许多优长与梦想。而早在懂得爱情的真谛前，便不自知地为她孤注一掷赌上一切，甘愿为所有可能担责，包括将れおちゃん“一手带大”的欲加之罪。湿哒哒的额发黏在面颊，便连讨厌吹风机的这点也像极了猫，一缕橙色牵牵绊绊缠上他的指尖，果真从出生起便如戒指般束住他的心脏。  
  
  
  
  
Fin.


End file.
